Clove's Story
by EffieMellark-Mockingjay
Summary: This is a story about Clove, and how the Hunger Games went. It is not like the real story and the main characters are Clove, Thresh and Cato.
1. Part 1

I'm leaving, I can't stay here anymore. It's obvious he's chosen her. Of course he's chosen her, even the Capitol people were swooning over her. But its fine now, I'm nothing to do with them, the careers, I'm going it alone, i can do this, i have to. He's chosen her. I don't know how Marvel copes, all I know is, I can't...

It's a good job they're deep sleepers. I managed to fill 3 backpacks with supplies and leave, without them stirring. Typical, really .So sure no-one will attack. I hope they go after the girl from District 12, the one on fire. At least she'll put up a fight, so will the boy.. He's there, with the careers, pretending to be one, pretending he wants to kill her. He doesn't, I know. I could see the fear in his eyes, every time we talked about going after her. He is there to protect her... The others swallowed his story of how, saying he loved her was just a lie, so it would be easier to kill her .I never. But i never told, i never will, because I'd do the same for Cato, if we were the underdogs.

I don't know where I'm going, or what I'm doing. But I don't look back. I must have subconsciously wandered into the wheat fields on the other side of the lake, knowing that if the careers come after me, they will think I've gone to the woods. I walk further into the fields, that seem endless, then fall to the ground, I'm too tired and broken to walk. All I want to do is cry, but I can't. No doubt every camera and all the eyes in Panem are watching me, wondering what on earth I'm doing, but I won't let them know. I find myself falling asleep on some trampled wheat.

It takes me until morning to realize what the wheat means, I was too tired to realize before. I shoot up like a bolt and searched the horizon, nothing. Whoever was here is gone, or hiding. I gather my things together and eat and apple and some crackers. I am about to go into my bag for more food when I realize these backpacks are my only source of food, at least until I find out how to eat this wheat, or if it is edible or not. I mean, I've only ever heard Glimmer and Marvel talk about it, I've never seen it before. I decide to be more careful with my food, even if today i will be so hungry.

I get up and walk, and walk, as far as I dare. The wheat fields are surprisingly peaceful. Unlike what I imagine the careers base to be like. I stop at a small pond to rest and drink, when I hear the rustling. I jump up and retrieve the only weapons I could get from the careers base, my knifes. That's when I see him. As big as ever. Thresh. I thought he was going to attack me, but he stood there, like a statue. Then I seen it, the panic stricken look strained on his hard face. He thinks I am with the careers, that we were here to get him.

End Of Part 1.


	2. Chapter 2

I took a small step forward, and he was off, he was an incredibly fast runner and i couldn't keep up with him. 'WAIT' I half shouted, half pleaded. Luckily my voice was so chocked only Thresh could hear it, he turned around with a confused look on his face and raised his eyebrows. I dropped my backpacks and burst out crying, I needed an ally, I need help. I don't care if Panem thinks I'm weak, I am. 'Please' I whispered..

He took a few steps towards me, still quite cautious, but he had dropped his guard. If I was anyone else, this would have been a trap, but Thresh knows I don't do traps, I go straight in for the kill. I sat down, completely defenseless and shoved my face into my hands. He came over and sat by me, never saying a word. It felt comforting being with Thresh, like I could be myself.

I guess Thresh decided we could be ally's, because he asked ' What's in the bags?, you must be hungry'. I told him what i had packed, and his eyes seemed to widen in delight. 'Great' he said, 'I'll cook something up, you just rest for a bit, no-one comes down here, so you're safe'. I smiled and let myself fall asleep. I had an amazing dream, that i was back home with my family. I've had this dream before, but It's changed. There's no Cato, but there is Thresh.

Thresh woke me up as the sun was setting, so we could eat. He's not the best cook in the world, but it's good enough, better than anything I could have made. 'Thank you' I said, my eyes fixed on the ground. I didn't mean it just because he cooked me a meal, but for everything, for taking me in, for being my ally. 'What happened?' he said softly. I could tell him, but I didn't want Panem to know, especially the Capitol. And if Thresh knew and the Capitol didn't, well, they would probably blow us up. 'I didn't belong there anymore, so I went' I chose my words carefully, giving just the right amount of information. Thresh seemed to realize I didn't want to talk about it, and we eat the rest of the meal in silence.

As nightfall came we talked about the arena and what it has been like so far, and for the first time since I've been in the arena, I laughed. Thresh told me about his encounters with giant snakes and deadly rabbits, and I told him about life as a career, leaving out many details. I didn't want Thresh thinking I was an evil killing monster, even though he already knew all the careers are. We both slowly ended up falling asleep.

I woke in the middle of the night, I could hear something. Someone . Screaming, screaming my name.

It was Cato.


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't help it, i screamed his name too, i knew it might be a trap but i didn't care.. Thresh bolted up, 'What, what, where is he?' he panicked, his eyes wide with fear. 'I,i.. heard him, he screamed my name Thresh, we need to hide' i cried, i was so ashamed i let Cato know where we were. 'Okay, its okay, i know the perfect place' Thresh said. He led me to a small ledge on a rock not so far from where we were before, i was worried it was too close.

I was right, before long Cato was right by us, screaming my name. I could just about see him, it didn't look like anyone was with him, but i couldn't risk it, not for me but for Thresh. I can't let him die, he is the one who let me ally with him, i can never repay him. Cato didn't see us though, he walked straight passed us, or thats what Thresh told me, i had taken to hiding in Thresh's arms. I was too scared to look and soon fell back asleep.

I woke up in the morning to the sweet smell of breakfast. I saw through the misty morning sky, Thresh cooking eggs over a fire. Which was completely insane, given how close Cato was! 'What on _earth_ are you doing?' , i groaned. 'Cooking. Cato won't come, don't worry' he replied. I am so hungry i let him cook, and just hope he is right. The breakfast is delicious, but this mist is getting way to thick for my liking. The gamemakers, obviously. Wanting us to move, but we don't. Not until the last minute!

It turns out, the smoke is so thick it stops you breathing, me and Thresh had to sprint for about half and hour before the smoke started to clear off. Obviously someone was near, Cato probably.. We walked for abit longer until we came to the trampled wheat i slept on, when i first left the careers. We decided to sleep here again and i didnt object as this place was some how, comforting to me. I was so thirsty, i drank 2 litres, luckily we have a pretty big water supply. Thresh did'nt sleep much last night so i told him to rest while i cooked some food.

I cooked some soup and used some of the fruit to make a small fruit salad to share. I realised, i'd had no sponsors yet, i suppose i didn't really need any. I wasn't that hungry so i didn't wake Thresh, i just sat there thinking about life, and what i have left of it. Not very much. I could sense him behind me, before i could see him. I whipped round, although i knew who it was.

There he was, Cato, but he didn't look the same, was it anger? No. It, it was sadness. 'Why?' he asked. Then i knew, he did care about me, maybe even as much as i cared for him. 'I, i thought you' i croaked, it was all i could manage, before i burst into tears. He seemed to have realised what i meant, and came over and hugged me tightly, i just hung my head in shame. 'Never' he whispered in my ear.

Thresh burst through the wheat by where he'd been sleeping, he'd probably heared me crying and thought i was in trouble. Now he was. I could see it in Cato's eyes, he was angry. He took it the wrong way, me being with Thresh, the wrong way completely!

Cato lunged himself at Thresh. 'NO!' i screamed, but it was too late.


	4. Part 4

The fight had started, 'well' i thought, 'the Capitol people will have alot of fun watching this'. Cato and Thresh were both amazing fighters, that was the worst part though, the fight went on for longer than it should of. I just sat there, head in my arms, rocking back and forth. I couldn't watch,i was too scared. 'Scared? Scared? Why should i be scared? I'm the one who made this happen, im the weak one, im also the safe one' I think, and realise its me who has to stop this.

I get up and creep round to where they're fighting. I dont care if i die, but i know i have to do this, i jump into the fight, and push them apart. I can feel Thresh trying to push me off but I'm not moving! Cato, well Cato just goes limp.. I get up and sit between the middle of them, 'please', i say 'don't, can't we just be allies?'. Cato's face say's it all, it's too painful for him, he gets up and walks away. 'Please Cato, Please.. I,i love you'. He turns around and groans, 'Clove, if you love me, come with me, but you can't can you? Because Clove, you love Thresh'.

I sit there, speechless for a while and nobody moves. 'No' i whisper, 'I need you Cato'. He hangs his head and says 'Take care of her.' and walks off. 'No, no, please Cato, please' I cry. But he doesn't turn back, i cry myself to sleep. Only to wake up screaming from a nightmare. Thresh just sits there, poor thing, this is really new to him.. He cooks breakfast the next morning and i try my best to seem okay, but im not fooling anybody.

Thresh does his best to make me feel better, and he does, to an extent. I need Cato so much right now though, but atleast one of us is going to die anyway. So I try and get on with life and me and Thresh go for a walk to find some water. We find the pond where I found Thresh and refilled our water supply. Thresh suggested i bathe in the water while he goes to look for some meat nearby, supposedly there's quite alot here. So i get in the pond and supprisingly i relax, i love it here watching the birds fly by and listening to their songs.

I must have fell asleep because when i wake up it's late afternoon, i look around for Thresh but there's no-one here, this alarms me, Thresh should be back by now, i jump out the pond and go to search for Thresh even though im soaking wet. I call his name as i go along, but he doesnt reply, maybe he's gone. I've just decided to head back and that Thresh has left, when i see him, and the tails of the snakes slithering off in the distance.

I know it's too late for him, already i can tell. 'Thresh, i'm so sorry' i cry. All he says is 'tell Cato, i'm sorry i didn't look after you for long enough', and closed his eyes and was lost forever. I turn around and run, run as far as i can away from the scene, silent tears streaming down my face. When i find our, i mean my camp i collapse, i'm exhausted. But i can't sleep. I sit there wishing i was dead too, when the sound of trumpets ring out over the whole arena and Claudius Templesmith is telling me something that makes my stomach do flips. There can be two Victors this year, two Victors aslong as they're both from the same District. Cato and I can both live.

End Of Part 4.


End file.
